


Empty Vessels

by Nevanna



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor wakes up from a "treatment," and Claire is reminded of how little the Dolls understand.  [A missing scene from 1.11, "Briar Rose."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Vessels

The chair raises Victor into a sitting position, and he blinks at his surroundings. “Did I fall asleep?”

Topher maintains eye contact. “For a little while.”

Claire unfastens one of the restraints, then another. “Victor, hold out your hands, please?” He does as she asks, and she inspects his wrists, gently pressing and flexing. “Do they hurt?”

“They feel fine, Dr. Saunders.”

Topher chuckles. “Wouldn’t be the first bed you got handcuffed…” Claire shoots him one of her most poisonous glances, and he stops abruptly.

Victor frowns. “What does he mean?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about,” Claire assures him. His wrists still bear red marks from where he struggled against the restraints… except that he didn’t, of course. It was Laurence Dominic who struggled; it was Dominic’s rage, and disdain, and desperation that the rest of them saw and heard. Victor was just the container, and Claire watched all of those emotions fade from his face as their technology did its job. Now, he’s smiling placidly, oblivious to how much everybody in this room but he understands.

Whenever Claire starts to wonder how _she_ would feel in that situation, she always turns away and finds more work to do, so that she doesn’t have to consider it for more than a few moments.


End file.
